


Coming Out

by Mojobiscuits



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, My mind is blanking on rags to do, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: This could be a sequel to one of my other works or read alone. Basically Sam and Grizz come out after someone thinks Grizz and Becca are dating





	Coming Out

It had been a few weeks since Sam and Grizz had told Becca about their relationship and he had been for dinner every night since. They all knew it would be a matter of time before people noticed but they didn’t really think twice about it. One day Grizz went to go to his job for that day and Gretchen asked him if he was dating Becca. Dating Becca... “Why would you think that?” He asked. Gretchen raised her eyebrows, “You stay over at her and Sam’s house every day, and we all know Sam is gay.” Grizz was a bit taken aback for a second but he did his best not to show it. “I just like helping out with Eden.” Gretchen scoffed and walked away. Grizz swore he heard her say “Right.”

Later that night when Grizz got back to the house for dinner he told Sam and Becca about what happened. They weren’t surprised at all. There was a bit of a silence and then Becca jutted in “It’s up to you two how we handle this.” She wasn’t wrong, Grizz knew that but he was still wary about coming out. He said exactly that and Becca and Sam both understood. Sam layed his head on Grizz’s shoulder and then said “It’s up to you. I said I had a kid with Becca you can say you are dating her if you need to.” Becca nodded. She was actually very understanding. Grizz shook his head.  
He couldn’t do that to Sam or Becca. “I think we should tell people that Sam and I are dating.” Becca and Sam both nodded. “Or maybe not out right say it but at least act like a couple in public.” Sam smiled. Grizz smiled back at him. Right then Eden made a baby sound and they all laughed. Their parents might not be here but at least they had a family.

They were about to walk into the church for a mandatory town meeting, that was most likely going to be about the punishment of Allie and Will. Although it should have been, that wasn’t what Grizz was having anxiety over. He was about to do something he had never dreamed of doing in high school; come out. They walked into the sanctuary of the church holding hands. They both sat down in a booth that seated the expedition team (plus Gordie) as well as Becca and Eden. After they had been sitting awhile Grizz set his head on Sam’s shoulder. A few people looked at them but people were more worried about the fate of Allie and Will to say anything. In that moment Grizz believed that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
